Marill
| name=Marill| jname=(マリル Maril)| image=183Marill.png| ndex=183| evofrom=Azurill| evointo=Azumarill| gen=Generation II| pronun= Mah-ril | hp=70| atk=20| def=50| satk=20| sdef=50| spd=40| total=250| species=Aqua Mouse Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=18.7 lbs| ability=Thick Fat Huge Power| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Marill (マリル Maril) is a -type Pokémon. Evolve Process It evolves from Azurill via Happiness and evolves to Azumarill at level 18. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Mt. Mortar| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Mt. Mortar, Route 42 (night)| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Routes 102, 111, 114, 117, 120, Petalburg City (Surf)| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Routes 102, 111, 114, 117, 120, Petalburg City, Safari Zone (Surf)| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Four Island, Icefall Cave, Ruin Valley (LeafGreen only)| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Great Marsh, Trophy Garden| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Route 212| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Mt. Mortar, Safari Zone| |hgssrarity=Swarm, Rare| blackwhite=Evolve Azurill (White only)| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Channel=Secret Cove| RS Pinball=Lake (Sapphire Field)| Trozei=Secret Storage 5 Secret Storage 11 Endless Level 2 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Wish Cave (4F-6F)| PMD2=Blizzard Island (1F-20F) Crevice Cave (B1F-B10F) Lower Crevice Cave (B1F-B4F) Mt. Avalanche (B1F-B19F)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Marill| gold=The tip of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning.| silver=The end of its tail serves as a buoy that keeps it from drowning, even in a vicious current.| crystal=The fur on its body naturally repels water. It can stay dry, even when it plays in the water.| ruby=Marill's oil-filled tail acts much like a life preserver. If you see just its tail bobbing on the water's surface, it's a sure indication that this Pokémon is diving beneath the water to feed on aquatic plants.| sapphire=When fishing for food at the edge of a fast-running stream, Marill wraps its tail around the trunk of a tree. This Pokémon's tail is flexible and configured to stretch.| emerald=Its body is covered with water-repellent fur. Because of the fur, it can swim through water at high speed without being slowed by the water's resistance.| firered=The end of its tail serves as a buoy that keeps it from drowning, even in a vicious current.| leafgreen=The tip of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning.| diamond=Using its tail as a float, it dives underwater. It likes eating plants that grow on river bottoms.| pearl=The tip of its tail is filled with oil that is lighter than water, so it acts as a float.| platinum=The oil-filled end of its tail floats on water. It keeps Marill from drowning even in a strong current.| heartgold=The tip of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning.| soulsilver=The end of its tail serves as a buoy that keeps it from drowning, even in a vicious current.| black=The oil-filled end of its tail floats on water. It keeps Marill from drowning, even in a strong current.| white=The oil-filled end of its tail floats on water. It keeps Marill from drowning, even in a strong current.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon